No Title Yet: Secrets
by IceTastesNice
Summary: PG-13 For later on. Raven's been keeping a secret from the rest of the Teen Titans. What happens when one of them finds out? Will their friendship survive? Ch.6 up! YAY
1. Introduction

Summary: Raven has a secret.And it's not gonna be pretty when someone finds out.Robin/Raven  
  
A/N: Okay, this is mainly about Raven. I know she's half-demon, but not much more. I've only seen about two episodes of Teen Titans, but I love it. So.yeah. If they're ooc, sorry. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN MY LAWN FOR THE AUDIENCES' VIEWING PLEASURE!  
  
Disclaimer: As shocking to all of you as it is, no, I don't own Teen Titans. Or any other copywrited thing I mention in here. So don't bother trying to sue me, 'cause all I have is cheese. And Ice. And you will NEVER get my preeeciiious ice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Black. Welcoming, pitch black. That is all there is. That is all there would be, should she open her eyes. To some, the dark silence might seem oppressive, weighing down upon them mercilessly, slowly driving them insane.  
  
Not she. Welcome, it is, to her. She finds the silent, lightlessness of the place soothing. So unlike the rest of her world. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." The soothing chant disperses these thoughts, allowing the dark one's mind to fall deeper into the relaxed but aware state of mind that is meditation.  
  
For some reason, today, she finds herself unable to keep her mind clear. Sighing inaudibly, her violet eyes open, quickly adjusting to the darkness of the room. Getting up, her feet glide over the floor as smoothly as when she floats. A pale hand turns on music, lowering it to a background noise level, and she lays down on her bed.  
  
Letting her mind wonder, it rests on her teammates. Starfire, the strange, if.(At this point, she mentally shivers, unable to believe she's thinking such a word.).Sweet. Beast Boy, the shape-shifting (slightly psychotic) vegetarian. Cyborg, the half-human, half-machine game freak. Robin, the alleged leader of the group. The Boy Wonder, always masked.  
  
Letting her mind drift further, she is brought to a common thought. What if.What if they were to find out? To find out her secret? Well, she mentally amends, one of her secrets.  
  
Would they still accept her? Knowing that she, their comrade, constantly fighting for the freedom and safety of the people, was one of the beings that put them in danger. Even if it was only because she had to. Could they still treat her as a.'friend', knowing that?  
  
More importantly.Would they reject her? Pity her? Hate her? So many things could happen.So, I mustn't let them find out. Failure to do so is NOT an option. With that thought, the dark member of the famous fighting force, the Teen Titans, leaves the dark room, the light from the hall briefly lighting the room. Then, the door slides shut, trapping the place into perpetual, endless darkness once more, leaving her demons trapped inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, not much. Please review!!! I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. I'm gonna try to have a few chapters written before I post this one, though. Give me some constructive criticism! Tell me what YOU want in the story! I already know its Raven-centered, I know her secret, and I know who she's going to hook up with. You guys tell me if I should have any other romance as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
  
A/N: ok, the last one wasn't much, I know. Sorry about that! This one'll be better and hopefully longer. Here's the next chapter for you all, I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. I'm trying to make it longer, and to update often. If I don't, bother me constantly until I do. I WANT you to. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes. Nope, don't own Teen Titans, and I don't claim it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven quietly made her way down the hall, passing by the closed doors and dark rooms of the other members of the Teen Titans. She can sense that all of them are asleep, although not necessarily in bed. Beast Boy was sprawled out halfway on and halfway off his bed, holding some handheld game or another. Similarly, Robin was asleep at his desk. Starfire.seemed to have her feet on the pillow.  
  
Shaking her head in amusement, she started down the stairs, intending to go into the kitchen. The stairwell was pitch black, but she didn't bother to turn on a light, as her eyes easily penetrated the darkness, allowing her to see almost as well as in light. Reaching the bottom, she could see that the boys had left the living room a disaster area. Bypassing this common occurrence, she entered the kitchen, going directly to the fridge.  
  
The light in the fridge illuminated the blue fuzzy foods, and her nose wrinkled in disgust. However, she reached back, behind all the 'food', to where she grabbed a large bottle. Pulling it out, and shutting the fridge, she put it in the microwave, and turned it on.  
  
While waiting, Raven leaned against the counter, resting her elbow on it. She sighed slightly. For the past week or so, Raven had been feeling tired, drained. She felt worn out, the need to sleep and eat overwhelming. Unfortunately, the others had noticed. They'd seen that she was more moody than usual, and that she was tired. They didn't understand, though, they couldn't.  
  
Suddenly, a beeping sound pierced the silence, and she jumped slightly, before seeing that the microwave was done. She took the bottle out, and opened it slightly, sniffing it. Yes, she decided, it would be okay to eat. She'd need to get more soon, though. This was all she had left, and considering how long it'd been sitting, it wouldn't be long before she'd need more. A day or two, she estimated.  
  
With another despondent sigh, she lifted the container to her lips, and drank the thick liquid. It was okay tasting, she decided, lowering it and licking some from her lips. It'd be better if it was fresher. But, even then, it still tasted too salty. 'Alright, not fish, then.' She'd try a rabbit next.  
  
Realizing, with a sudden surprise, what she was thinking, she nearly spit out her snack. Growling slightly at herself, she finished it off, and began washing the container with hot water and soap. Drying it off, she put it away, and started to go upstairs, already starting to feel better.  
  
For a moment, she considered going to get more, but mentally hit herself; how could she even think it?! She didn't need any more! So she wouldn't get any more until she needed it. This was enough to revitalize her for the moment; she would NOT get more for at least a day, no matter how much she craved it.  
  
As she passed by the others' rooms, her now heightened senses let her know just how alive her friends are.She could HEAR their heartbeats, smell the blood gushing through their veins.Oh, how easy it would be, her bloodthirsty mind was telling her, and she unconsciously licked her lips, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
A bed creaked loudly as it's occupant rolled, still sleeping soundly. All of a sudden, things rushed back into reality, and her hand was jerked away from the doorknob, and the girl stumbled away, horrified. She quickly ran into her room, locking herself in, and the others out. She needed to get CONTROL of herself!!  
  
Leaning against her door, she slid down it, and held her head in her hands, legs bent. After a little while, she whispered hoarsely, so soft that very few could hear it, ".I.am becoming.a monster." With that, she lowered her head to her knees, and stayed there for the rest of the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Beast Boy woke up early, which was an unusual occurrence in and of itself. That he was actually willing to leave the comfort of his nice bed, was nearly a phenomenon. 'Where's the news crew?' the green boy thought sarcastically, shuffling out of his room and to the bathroom, for once not having to fight to get it.  
  
Glaring at his tired reflection, the shape shifter turned on the shower, and disrobed quickly, chilled slightly by the cool air. As he showered, the usual early-morning bad mood left, and he scrubbed his hair. Really, it was more like fur than hair, although no one knew that. It tended to look like a bird's nest, but he really didn't care what it looked like. It was soft, clean, and out of the way, so what was wrong with it? How was it his fault if he didn't want to bother with making it look good? No, it would take simply too much time and care.  
  
After drying off, he examined his body in the mirror, making sure he hadn't picked up any ticks from his frolics on the woods in animal form. Assured that he indeed had none, he dressed-not in his usual uniform, but in a pair of simple baggy jeans and a t-shirt. To tell the truth, now that he was 17 he found his old costume was getting to be old, boring, and juvenile-although when he was younger he'd delighted in the spandex clothes.  
  
Brushing his teeth, he eyed himself in the mirror; he didn't look bad. No bad at all, if he'd bother to brush his hair and remove the ever - present cocky grin from his face. He paused to wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend yet. It wasn't as though he was a bad person. Was he? Oh well, it didn't matter. With that, he shrugged his thoughts off, and left the bathroom, heading to make some tofu breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Boy Wonder, also called Robin, had rolled from bed hours ago. He was currently performing stretches to prepare his lean, powerful body for the difficult training he subjected himself to. Glancing at the digital clock in the training room, he noted that it was only 7:10 am, and likely no one but he and Raven were awake now.  
  
He relaxed in this knowledge, feeling comfortable and content knowing he was alone, and not to be disturbed. The peace-which was a rare, welcome thing-, was not to be disturbed by Starfire's singing and chatter, nor by her rather disastrous attempts at cooking. The silence wouldn't be broken by Cyborg's yells and Beast Boy's shouts, nor by their daily and very - er, vocal - argument over tofu and meat. No, it was all quiet, and he knew that Raven would not make any loud noises - if, really, any at all.  
  
Raven, she was kind of weird at times. She was the only one he could find virtually no information on, and she herself was revealing nothing. The teen knew, that even with his moderately strong telepathy, which had developed a few years ago, unknown by the others, would not help him. She was not extremely strong physically, not that he'd seen at least. But, her telekinesis and telepathy were far stronger than his. He could, however, lift a car, he knew. He couldn't do things quite as skillfully as he'd seen Raven do, but he was working on it. But he knew that there was only so much he could do.  
  
Meanwhile, he had seated himself on the bench pressing seat, and began lifting the ridiculously heavy weights without much visible strain. Lately, she had been becoming more and more reclusive and quiet, occasionally snapping at the others. He'd noticed the dark rings beneath her eyes, and the exhaustion that seemed to be creeping up on her. He really was concerned, but she would have no help, he knew.  
  
He would just have to wait, and hope for the best. If not, he thought maybe she needed some psychiatric help, although she'd kill him if he said so. He respected her wish for privacy, and didn't want to intrude, but the girl - no, woman, he reminded himself, she was not a girl - was far too secretive. He wanted to be her friend and help, but how could he - or the others, he reminded himself - help if they had no idea what the problem was?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the way, thank you so very, very much, to everyone who reviewed. I read them today, and I felt excited to see that people had read my fanfiction. I really appreciate your feedback, it really makes me feel great, so I'm going to start on the next chapter right now. Especially you, H.M. Slayne, your review was excellent, and very helpful. Do you know how to do the formatting to make the italics and bold and larger fonts show up? If so, I'd appreciate you telling me. Thanks, everybody!  
  
That's it for now, hope you liked it. Drop me a line; tell me if I should add more of somebody. I want this to circulate around Raven, but I want to include everybody. I don't like excluding a main character to focus on only one or two. Also, please tell me if I'm on-character. I know I'm going to have them partially off-character, but I want to know if I can do anything better. Thanks, by the way! I'll try to get a new chapter written soon. I won't post this one 'till I have the other partially made, at least, because I write in short 'sessions' when I get a creative 'feeling' or whatever. Thanks!!! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' note: This is an author's note; it'll be longer than normal. Yes, Raven is a vampire, but she is also a demon. I don't know much about Real Vampires or the 'clans', I am basing this entirely on what I know, and what I have decided.  
  
In my eyes, as a demon, Raven is naturally attracted to blood and death; it is in the demons' nature. I am not doing this to be realistic, it's called fan FICTION, meaning fake. I made most of this up. If anyone of you has a problem with it not being 'traditional' or 'right', then that's your problem.  
  
I am saying that while she is half-demon, she is also part vampire. I am saying, in my fic, her father was also a 'vampire demon' or a demon that needs blood to survive. The blood of others nurtures that species of demons' powers, allowing them to retain the demonic strength, and speed, etc. I only call it vampirism because it involves blood.  
  
In my story, she is only ¼ human, and the rest is the 'vampire' demon, and her father's demon blood. I don't know what species of demon (hereafter referred to as 'youkai') her father is, but it is only natural that the youkai blood is more dominant in her than the human blood.  
  
You can say that I watch too much anime, but that's what I believe. The youkai, in my eyes, is the superior race over humans. Thus, the youkai's superior blood will be more prominent. This allows for Ravens' powers, and extremely powerful telepathy. A normal human would be unable to support her powers, and a half-blood would have a far lower potential than she.  
  
Remember, this is from my head, and if you disagree, write your own fan fiction. Because, quite frankly, I don't really care, as long as my plotline is not taken. Again, this is my fanifc, and my plot, and my ideas. I can do whatever I want with it, and I have already said this does not follow the story line of the animated series, nor the comics.  
  
Sorry about this, but I thought I should clear things up a bit. The blood thing has to do with the 'vampire' youkai in her, which demands it. She still can eat normal food, and still needs it, but the youkai calls for blood, needs it in order to safely contain her powers. She became sickly because she needed the blood, it is essential to her survival, although she doesn't necessarily have to want it. It also, unfortunately, causes some unpleasant side effects, which could be seen in the second chapter.  
Alright, I'm done boring you; I'll get on with the third chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starfire was having a nice dream. She was enjoying it very much, until she fell out of her bed. Now awake, the alien struggled with the blankets she was tangled in. Growing slightly frantic in her sleep hazed mind, she thrashed more violently until the loud, unpleasant sound of ripping cloth filled the room. Standing, now free of her sheets, she looked down guiltily at the mass of torn sheets.  
  
A blush colored her cheeks briefly, and, glancing around warily, she used her powers to destroy the 'evidence'. A moment later, she was gathering her normal clothes, and heading into the bathroom to use the 'indoors rain system', as she'd dubbed it. Getting an idea, a bright smile spread over her face. 'Later we can go to the maul of shopping to purchase some new bed coverings!'  
  
With that, she stepped into the shower, already planning the trip, and what to prepare her comrades for the breaking of the fast this morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the kitchen, the scent of frying tofu-eggs and waffles filled the air, wafting about the living room and dining rooms. The pleasant aroma was not lost on the shape shifting wonder, and he smiled proudly at the cooking food. 'I', he thought, 'am the best cook in the whole tower! No, make that the whole city-no, country!'  
  
However, he quickly caught himself, and mentally retracted the statement. He wasn't, he just had practice. 'Well, I'm better at this than Star, at least.' He told himself consolingly, shoulders drooping slightly at how little an accomplishment this was.  
  
Turning away from these thoughts, he deftly flipped a frying egg over, being careful not to break the yolk. He checked on the others, and, satisfied that he wasn't going to burn them anytime soon, bustled (Although he would NOT call it bustling) to the multiple waffle presses, opening one and taking the bread out.  
  
He knew that Robin, and likely Raven were up already (Man, they're WEIRD!), so he wanted it to be ready when they came for it. Maybe he could make some tea, so that Raven wouldn't be in her usual grumpy mood. With this thought, of course, he 'conveniently forgot' his usual state of waking.  
  
However, recalling the last time he'd tried to make her tea.Beast Boy shuddered slightly, the hairs on his arms and neck rising like those of a cat. So, definitely no pre-made tea for Raven this morning. He didn't want to end up stuck in the wall again.  
  
Guiltily, he hoped that Star wouldn't want to 'cook' today. He didn't want to hurt her feelings-but MAN! She could NOT cook to save her life!! Ugh, especially the 'pudding of sorrow' and all that. Absolutely revolting. 'I'd rather eat the blue fuzzy food than eat what she makes!' This thought was accompanied by a nervous glance towards the fridge.  
  
His worries were interrupted by Cyborg storming down the stairs. No, the mechanical warrior was NOT a morning person, and was not fully awake until he'd had three mugs of black coffee, and a hot shower. Quickly flipping an egg onto a plate, Beast Boy proceeded to begin making the coffee, as strong as possible without any beans in the water.  
  
Moments after the coffee was made, Cyborg, dressed in his robe, stomped in, grumbling something about aliens. Wordlessly, knowing how much Cyborg hated morning people, he set a plate laden with food before the older teen, along with a cup of coffee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grunting his thanks, the mechanical man gulped down the bitter liquid, not noticing (or just ignoring) Beast Boy's cringe as he did so. When done, he set into the food wordlessly, soon done. Now refreshed and awake, and done with the pot of coffee, Cyborg was more awake, and in a *far* better mood.  
  
Beast Boy was extremely glad for this, for merely seconds later, Starfire made her loud, cheerful way downstairs, singing some sort of 'cheerful morning' song. This gained a slightly amused look from Cyborg, and an incredulous expression on Beast Boys' face.  
  
The teenage aliens' face fell slightly, seeing that the breaking of fast had been prepared already. However, her bright smile was soon back, as she practically sang, "Good morning, Cyborg! Good morning, Beast Boy! What a lovely morning it is today! I see you have prepared the breaking of the fast and spread it over the table already, Beast Boy!"  
  
With the bright aura and infinitely cheerful smile still in place, she sat down. "Cyborg, can you please pass the juice and pulp of the squeezed orange and the grease-saturated, fried potatoes please?"  
  
Looking slightly disturbed, yet still amused, he did so, saying, "Sure, but they're called Orange juice and Hash Browns, Star." He passed the aforementioned foods to her, and she began eating like a dog, or a pig or something.  
  
Cringing a little, and looking away, Beast boy sat down to eat his own breakfast. They were soon joined by a slightly damp Robin, who wordlessly began wolfing the food down, telling Beast Boy offhandedly that the food was good.  
  
This morning, amazingly, Cyborg and Beast Boy did not get into their usual tofu-meat argument, as the green boy had taken the liberty of preparing bacon and sausages for those who wanted it. He did, however, avert his eyes when it was being eaten, feeling slightly ill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About ten minutes after the leaders' arrival, Raven made her way in. This consisted of 'appearing' in a chair, and calmly reaching for the waffles. This event was not unusual, and so the other four teens ignored it, Star greeting Raven as per the norm. Ravens reply, of course, was a, "Hn. Hello."  
  
From there, the conversation dwindled to, "Pass the..." and, "This, amazingly enough, doesn't taste like it was ran over by a truck and infested by maggots." (Raven, of course). From there, the argument over the dishes was solved by Raven. She made the dishes wash themselves, and went to her room, presumably to meditate.  
  
The others, slightly startled, slowly dispersed to do whatever they wanted. Cyborg and Beast Boy got out of going shopping by saying they had to 'train'. Robin wormed his way out of it, saying he'd 'almost figured out who Slade was.' Raven was out of the room before the distraught alien could ask.  
  
So, naturally, Starfire went to Raven's room to ask her.  
  
"Raven?" She called, knocking softly on the closed door. A moment later, she heard Ravens' reply of 'what?' "I wish to speak with you, Raven."  
  
Sighing, Raven got up, and went over, opening her door. "Yes, Starfire? What do you want?" She was slightly exasperated; could she not be left in peace?  
  
Starfire smiled hopefully, saying, "Raven, I wish to do the hanging out together at the maul of shopping today. Would you please accompany me? I must also purchase new bed clothes. I am sure you need new clothing as well, please come with me!" This little speech was accompanied by a hopeful, 'puppy-dog eyes' look.  
  
Feeling vaguely disgusted, Raven agreed, and shut the door in the ecstatic girls' face, claiming to need to 'get ready'. Oh, boy. A day shopping with an overexcited alien girl. She needed to meditate, and take some Advil.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, for now, that's it. I decided that's as good a place as any to end it. Not a cliffhanger, but I don't need one. Again, thank everyone for the reviews!!! I love getting feedback! I hope I'm updating often enough. I hope I keep updating like this. Oh, I think I got Cyborg and Starfire off, but that's how I see them. I don't really know enough about Cyborg and Starfire to make them too realistic. So.yeah. That's it for now; I think this one's shorter than the last one.Dang.  
  
Oh! Sorry about the mix up, I've fixed it, but it might take a while to show up. I only just noticed it this morning.  
  
Neh, by the way, thanks for the great reviews, everyone! Also, I know this chapter wasn't really very relevant, but, hey, I figured it shouldn't revolve only around Raven and Robin, am I right? I apologise about the insanely long authors' note above, and I wont be doing it again. I will not make an excuse for it, however. That's all for now! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Authors' Note: This one will be mostly on Raven, as last chapter was not really relevant.  
  
BTW: I just NOW at 11:39 pm got Jessa's review-THANK YOU!!!! You have pointed out several things that I didn't even notice! I will get onto it immediately, but I wanted to put this up here now, to recognize your help. I feel honored, I suppose, to get such a long review. Thanks for the tips, I'll be sure to utilize them. No, I haven't had this beta read, and to tell the truth, it's not really a planned fan fiction, more like one that just hits you at 1:30 in the morning, that you have to write. I'll fix the mistakes just as soon as possible, and have it up by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Again, thank you for the great (constructive) criticism-I didn't even notice the 'defiantly' as opposed to 'definitely'. Thank you for bringing it to attention.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a time, and at Starfire's insistent knocking, Raven pulled herself reluctantly from her meditation. Vaguely annoyed, she left the room that was her sanctuary and her dungeon, careful to lock the door tightly before leaving. No, she wanted no intruders. They were unwelcome, and she made it well known that they were unwanted.  
  
It was with great reluctance that she left the Titan's Tower, and she halfway hoped that some disaster would occur that required all the titans. However, this did not happen, and she was left to face the torture alone, without even the help from the 'fearless' fighters. 'Cowards.' Raven thought with a slight scowl which quickly disappeared.  
  
She took to the air with the redhead, listening to the cheerful chattering with half an ear, nodding occasionally. Though she did tolerate Starfire, and at some level, even considered the overactive teen a friend, she felt no inclination to include herself in the meaningless chatter Starfire indulged in.  
  
For the moment, she focused on the warm summer air, which, although far to warm to be nice, was cooling as summer fell to the cool fall. It was not nice outside, but it was tolerable. Not like the blistering heat of midsummer, thankfully. That heat was oppressive and humid, causing people to sweat, smell, and generally be more unpleasant than normal. They were unpleasant enough without the smell and sweat and clingy clothes. To throw in moodiness along with-it made her want to-  
  
Her thoughts were cut off, as a nearby window of a skyscraper shattered. Starfire let out a cry of surprise, and Raven took the opportunity to calm herself, tuning out the startled, fearful screams. However, at the back of her mind, a little voice rejoiced in their fear.  
  
All too soon, the duo landed near the mall, and Starfire made as to grab her hand. The hand was quickly moved out of range, and she followed dutifully behind the hyper girl. Starfire rushed through the stores, exclaiming in surprise or delight over the simplest of items, buying many things.  
  
All through this, Raven followed, bored out of her mind, and quite often disgusted by her fellow Titan. She put up with much of what Star wanted to do, but there came a time when every self-respecting youkai had to put their foot down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please come, Raven! You need new clothing badly, and I would like to help you." Starfire pleaded with her friend to try and get the girl to go into a store.  
  
However, Raven stubbornly planted her feet at shoulders width apart, crossed her arms, and sent a menacing glare at Starfire, making all people within ten feet of her nervous. All people, save its target, Starfire. "No."  
  
Starfire would not be deterred from her goal. "It is not an unpleasant store! It is nice, please come and look inside."  
  
This was one store Raven would not set foot in. "No." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving a frustrated Starfire to try on Limited Too clothes alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the meantime, Raven made her way to a bench, and sat down, as far from a man who was talking on a cell phone as physically possible. She sat there for some time, trying to ignore the urge to crush the cell phone and throw the guy over the railing. For a time, she contemplated it, but soon discarded the idea.  
  
Idly, she began finding small items on the ground and using telekinesis to lightly toss them at the annoying man's head. It was slightly amusing to see him turn around in confusion to try and figure out who'd done it. Yes, she knew it was juvenile, but she was bored. A bored, annoyed Raven was not a nice, mature Raven.  
  
Soon enough, Starfire came out of the store, carrying several bags. They went around the store twice more, before Raven insisted upon stopping at a bookstore. She spent quite a time browsing through the thick tomes, enjoying the heavy silence.  
  
When appropriate books had been found, she took several to the register, and bought them. Any possible questions at her reading material were dispersed by a steady glare, and she was on her way back to the tower. She was accompanied by a still hyper, but no longer shopping-crazed Starfire.  
  
As soon as they touched down on the roof, Starfire was off to show her new purchases to anyone and everyone who would look. Snorting slightly, not enough to even be noticed, Raven headed to her room to get in some quality meditation.  
  
Sitting in her room, Raven absently noted that she needed to go hunting again. There was no need to have a repeat of last week. She got enough attention as is, no need to attract more with her own stupidity. After all, she did not want anyone to suspect anything.  
  
To have that happen would be disastrous. The others would surely not accept it. They would kick her out, and she would be alone again. Not that she wasn't alone now, but at least now she would have some level of help should anything happen. 'Father.' the thought and an image of said youkai flashed through her mind before it could be stopped, and she fell from her position with a thump.  
  
No meditation could be accomplished like this. She needed to exercise. She had far too much energy, and needed to get rid of it. Standing, she left her room once more, making sure none of the others saw her as she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Less than ten minutes later, a figure clothed in dark pants that hugged the obviously female figure nicely, topped with a black shirt. She wore no cloak, which was rather unusual for her. She stretched her legs out, warming up to avoid cramps. Raven took off at a nice, steady pace, heading through the park to run around the city.  
  
It was a little warm, but a cooling breeze relieved the heat, and so many people were outside enjoying the weather. Raven, however, ignored them for the most part. She focused on the rhythmic movements, keeping her breathing strong and even. Although she was not the most physically strong one on the team, she understood the need for fitness and endurance in a fighting force.  
  
So, knowing that, Raven jogged at least thrice a week, generally staying out for several hours. It was calming, and useful in relieving stress. After a good run, she could come back to the tower and face the idiotic actions of the others without breaking anything.  
  
She'd even created a new mantra; 'I will not kill my teammates..I will not kill my teammates.' Unfortunately, this left room for maiming and severely injuring. Jogging tended to deplete the need for new, anti-violence chants.  
  
Now fully into her jogging, she rounded a corner, and crossed a street, avoiding the oncoming traffic without even thinking about doing so. It'd almost become a game, of sorts, to see how quickly she could get out of the way. The drivers certainly didn't seem to care much whether she did or did not get out of the way; it seemed that pedestrians served as mobile speed-bumps.  
  
Slightly humored by this, Raven hurried a little, noting that the sun was setting. If she hurried, she could get to that nice Italian restaurant before the evening rush. That would be a nice change. Then, she would head 'home', wait until the others were asleep, and go hunting. On that slightly less happy note, she turned onto a street, heading to a nice, tidy looking eating place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some time later, the door labeled 'Raven' slid open, and a violet eye peered out, making sure that no one was up and about. The hall was deserted and silent, lights all off. Slightly relieved, the door slid the rest of the way open, and Raven exited the room, moving quickly down the hall and disappearing down the stairs.  
  
She grabbed a couple of black sports bottles, tossed them in a bag over her shoulder, and quickly left, leaving the door unlocked for later. Taking to the air, the girl crossed the waters quickly, heading for a forest off to the East of the city.  
  
The forest was silent, save for the nocturnal creatures' symphony that seemed to be played only for Raven. Intellectually, she knew this not to be true, but it did seem so. She landed in a small clearing, melting into the shadows with a liquid grace. All was silent afterwards; even the night birds stopped their songs.  
  
The girl spotted a rabbit, and waited for it to near her. When the doomed creature was near, a pale hand flashed out, catching it by its foot, and lifting the thrashing animal by that appendage. With a quick flick of her wrist, Raven had grasped its head and broken its neck, killing it cleanly.  
  
Overwhelmed for a moment by bloodlust, she allowed her abnormally sharp fangs to sink into the flesh of the dead animal. Ignoring the fur, she quickly drained the animal of its blood, casting the corpse aside when finished. She moved from her crouch, frowning a bit, and moved to a new location, where she caught another and drained its blood into one of the containers. Screwing the lid on tightly, she put it in the bag, and proceeded to a new area.  
  
The bloody process was repeated until all five containers were filled. By then, it was nearing three in the morning, and she took to the air, returning to the tower. As she entered the tower, she noted that the curtain of a window was swishing a little. Cautiously, she went over, and pulled back the drapes, to make sure nothing was inside.  
  
It appeared that she'd worried over nothing. The window was open a little, and a soft breeze came in through it. Now feeling slightly foolish, she went into the kitchen, shoving aside some blue food, and arranging the bottles so that they were not noticeable. She then proceeded to bed, full of food and content.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Raven had left, she had been in a hurry. As such, she was not as alert as normal, being eager to get what she wanted and return quickly. Thus, she had failed to notice the dim light from the training room, down the hall. She had failed to notice said light turning off, and the door opening.  
  
She did not notice the form that followed her, curious as to where she was going. The soft humming of the Teen Titans' submarine starting up was lost to her, as was the slight rippling it left in the water as it trailed her.  
  
Perhaps more importantly, in her rush, Raven failed to notice the submarine's occupant exiting it, and following her into the woods, moving through the trees quietly. She passed off the rustling of the leaves as wind, not bothering to check for a person. She did not see the shocked, horrified expression on this person's face as she drank the blood. She did not hear the gasp that followed this action, nor did she notice the soft thuds and quick motions of the person running away, back to the submarine, and away from her.  
  
She was not aware of the glowing white eyes following her moves as she moved about the Tower nor of the myriad of emotions warring within this person. That was her only mistake of the night. It could be either the worst or best mistake possible. Which, however, is up for debate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neither of the two noticed the chuckle filled with cold humor that haunted the forest after they left, and neither noticed the third, final form that left the scene.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Eh, it could have been better, but it could have been worse, I guess. I don't really know if I'm pleased with it, and I don't really know what I'm going to do next.I guess it was more of a 'plot builder' than anything. I'm thinking about having the 'figure' be Slade, but having it be.I dunnow, her Father or something would be okay, too. No, I have not planned out any of these, which could be called stupid. If anyone would like to beta for me, just send me a review, and your email address. Thanks for reading!! And thanks for the great reviews, too! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi everybody. Sorry about not updating for a long time, but I'm in school during the week…very busy, you know. Anyways, enough excuses. I need help; I need YOU guys, the readers, to vote. Who should the MYSTERIOUS DUDE be? I have really no idea.

Slade?  Her Father?  Some other villain? If so, which one?  Or, a new character. Tell me about the new chary, maybe. Or not, just tell me which one you like. On with the fifth chapter!!

Chapter 5 By the way, this one will be mostly in Robin's pov.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Robin watched the girl move about the tower that night. He pressed himself against the wall in a dark corner, hardly daring to breath. Had she seen him? He certainly hoped she hadn't. Lord forbid Raven ever found out that he'd spied on her - she'd be furious! Raven was scary enough when she got mad, she didn't need the added scariness of being a vampire.

Sure, it was an old joke among the other Titans that she was a vampire - but this was ridiculous! At the time, the jokes had been funny-but now, they were most certainly **not** funny. After having seen it happen, however, it was not a funny thought. However, it had been fascinating, even if it was scary. 

He felt that he should be furious, disgusted - even scared of her. But he couldn't make himself feel disgusted and angry. He felt hurt that she hadn't told him or at least one of the others, even though she'd known them for years. They were her friends! Why wouldn't she tell them?

He couldn't understand why she hadn't told him. It wasn't as though he would kick her out. Neither would Cyborg and Starfire and Beast Boy. They might not like it at first, but they would accept it. But, she didn't seem to understand that. . .

Robin's eyes widened slightly. Maybe she didn't know that! That's probably it, he decided. She just didn't know what their reactions would be. It might've happened to her before, he reasoned. If so, then she has a good reason not to want to tell them.

'Or. . .' The part of him that was less naïve, more corrupt, whispered sinisterly, 'She isn't loyal to you. . .She never opens up, never talks. . .You don't know anything about her. . .How do you know she isn't working for Slade? She acts strange, you know.'

For a moment, Robin considered it, but quickly disregarded the idea. No, Raven would no do that. She may be dark, but she was not evil. Realizing all of a sudden that the sun was rising in the window across from him, Robin quickly went to his room, suddenly feeling very tired.

When he got there, the teen didn't even bother to remove his clothing before falling into bed. Within seconds, he was asleep. However, it wasn't a deep, dreamless sleep, but a restless, nightmare-plagued sleep.

In his dream, Raven would turn on them, killing each one by one, and drinking their blood, delighting in it before his eyes. Then, covered in her comrade's blood, she would turn to him, grinning insanely and approaching, saying horrible things. But each time, she reached him, and everything went black and he was overwhelmed by pain.

*~*~*~*~*

Robin slowly woke up, his mind clouded with sleep. He felt tired, drained, as though he hadn't slept well. Yawning widely, Robin started to bring his hand to his face, but it was tugged back, keeping it above his head.

Now confused, the boy looked around, seeing that he was in his room, and it appeared to be night time. The lights were off, and there was no light coming in from his window. Glancing up, he almost looked back down again, but did a double-take. His wrist had a band of steel around it, connecting him to the post of his bed. To be more precise, it was a pair of handcuffs, one on each wrist.

Growing nervous, he strained against them, cursing the day he got beds with metal frames. Annoyed, he tried to move his legs, but once again there was the confining band of steel. Unhappily, he struggled for a while, trying to find something – anything - that would help him escape.

He started to call out, but was prevented from doing so by a cool hand that suddenly was there, covering his mouth. A soft, slightly hoarse – but not unpleasant – voice said into his ear, "Shh, don't struggle. You won't be heard, anyways." Looking up curiously, he could make out a dark form above him.

The figure was wearing black clothes, or if they weren't black, they were very dark. The person was hooded, and had an aura of power about them. Beneath the hood, nothing was visible, though Robin felt he should recognize the person.

The voice came again, startling him from his thoughts. "I trust you will not yell?" When he slowly nodded, the hand was removed, and Robin found he almost missed its presence.

"Who are you?" Robin chanced a question, watching with wary interest as the figure moved around to the side of his bed. There was no answer as the cloaked person sat on the edge of the bed.

"It doesn't matter." Nothing else was said for a while, and Robin was staring to doze off slightly, feeling somehow comfortable in the person's presence. However, he was startled awake by a hand touching his face.

His eyes snapped open, and he focused on the shadowed area that was the face as their hand stroked his face with startling gentleness. When the hand ran through his hair, moving through it and caressing his ears and neck, his eyes slid closed. It was amazing how nice it felt to have someone running their hands through his hair like that. It was really very relaxing.

However, his relaxed state was again interrupted by a weight on his stomach, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the person straddling his waist, knees on either side. The masked boy's eyes widened and he started to say something, but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips descending upon his own.

Shocked, he gasped slightly, and this was taken advantage of. A slick tongue flitted into his mouth, rubbing against his own briefly, before retreating back into the owner's mouth. A moment later, the lips pulled away, and, realizing that his eyes had slid shut, he reopened them.

Although he couldn't see anything, he had the feeling that the as-of-yet unnamed person was smirking smugly. Flushing in embarrassment, he opened his mouth to say some hot-headed, loud response. This was stopped by the lips again touching him - this time on his jaw line and throat, and all he could utter was a soft gasp, and a vaguely catlike purr.

He felt his shirt being removed, but was currently focusing on those lips and tongue on his throat and ear, not really caring about his shirt. However, he was very much aware of those lips parting from his skin, leaving it slightly bruised and tingling pleasantly. A protesting noise escaped him, and a slight frown marred his features.

"No fair. . ." he whined slightly, but this was soon made up to him by those lips covering his own again, and this time he eagerly participated in the kiss. . .

*~*~*~*~*~*

                        AN: **Looks back at what I've written** Eep!! I can't believe I wrote that! It's almost a LEMON! Oooo I'm scared! **Hides from mirror** Anyways, I'm sorry for this being so short. I have no excuse for it, again, but I need to work on a Science Project and a History Project. Grr…So, I guess that's it!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, people, I really, really appreciate it. I'm glad to know people read and like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, sorry about the long wait. I had…Technical difficulties… Let's just say that if my mom mentions hospitals or doctors within the next six months, I will hide in my room and not come out. ^-^**

Underlined are Robin's thoughts.

_Underlined italics are Raven's thoughts._

**Bold underlined is anyone else's.**

**Chapter 6**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

               Robin moaned into the kiss, leaning into it eagerly. He enjoyed the sensations for some time, before he began to run out of air. Needing oxygen, the masked hero tried to back away – only to find that he could not!

               The lips pressed against his suddenly felt cold and rough, and although he could not see it, he could _feel _the cold amusement. He was suffocating! Feeling panic as black started to creep into his vision, he struggled against the constraints; to no avail. He could not get away from the kiss, despite his efforts.

               With a cry, he felt himself falling – and he woke up, soaked in sweat on the floor, with his sheets tangled around him tightly. Looking around dazedly, he saw he was in his room, and that there were no handcuffs, nor any mysterious person. A dream it was all a dream, he realized. With an annoyed sigh, he saw that he must've been suffocating himself with his pillow. How typical.

               Displeased, Robin fought with his sheets for a minute before untangling them and rolling them into a ball, throwing them away in disgust. Stepping over them, Robin made his way into the bathroom down the hall, not caring that he wore only his boxers. It wasn't as though anyone else was up yet, he reasoned with himself absently.

               Stripping himself of his boxers, he turned on the shower, and faced the mirror. Looking in it, he allowed a small smirk. Beast Boy would probably tell him he's weird; he wore his mask to bed. Checking to make sure the door's locked, and also for one of Beast Boy's cameras, he then peeled off the mask.

               Leaning forward, he let himself examine his own face. He really didn't look _too bad, he supposed. A little tired, and slightly flushed, but not bad. Looking closer, he grimaced – he had a tan line! On his face! Oh, I **really **need to get out more. I need to tan my face without the mask. It should get rid of the tan line. Without the others knowing, of course…Cant let them see me without my mask._

               With that, his 'vain moment' was over, and he got into the shower, sighing with pleasure as the hot water pounded on his shoulders and neck, running down his back. He turned to face the spray, letting his head fall back and his eyes slip shut in bliss.

               He stood in this manner for some time, thinking back on his wet dream. Could it be called a _wet dream? Blushing now, he decided it wasn't worth it. But if he __really wanted to know, then he could always ask Cyborg or Beast Boy…_

               Some part of his mind sniggered and whispered something about how much the 'figure' resembled someone he knew. Someone who oh-so-conveniently wore tights and bodysuits to show off their shapely-

               Blushing hotly now, Robin shook his head violently, sending droplets of water flying in every direction and cutting that thought off before it could develop further. He would **not **think that! He **did not think that! Even so…It ****was a nice-**

               Groaning, Robin reached down and turned the handle of the shower so that it pointed to the 'C'.

                                       *~*~*~*~*~*~*

               Raven woke up the next morning to the early morning sunlight warming her pleasantly. She felt calm, relaxed, and comfortable. She was perfectly content to lay there for a while, before stretching languidly, like a feline, making a purring noise unconsciously. It was nice and warm, and she really felt no inclination to move anywhere. She no longer needed to be awake at all times in worry of crimes; over time, the villains had mostly given up. That or, they'd decided it was best to find a city **without **heroes.

               Snorting slightly, Raven noted that there weren't many of those around anymore. Despite this, the number of really **good **super heroes was declining. _It's so hard to find good help nowadays._ Sarcasm was fun and easy and tasted nice. ((erm…I don't know where that came from…Ignore it))

               This morning was perfect, there was no yelling, no screaming, no fighting, no disgusting smells of Star's attempts at cooking, not even any video games! It was truly a wonderful thing. _It is quiet and peaceful -  twice in a row even! _Raven noted this with pleasure, _too bad this doesn't happen more often. It won't last much longer, though._

__

               Her thoughts were punctuated by the shower turning on. Oh, she was getting **good at this! A moment later, the TV switched on downstairs.**

               _How typical. With that, the telepath stood, and got dressed, wearing her usual bored expression. It wouldn't do to have the others see her looking content - and even happy - now would it?_

               It was on that note that she set off downstairs, phasing through the floor and into the kitchen. As normal, it was crowded, noisy, and smelled like month old pizza and gym socks were being boiled. It would appear that Starfire was cooking this morning. _Lovely.__ I am **so not eating breakfast this morning. I hope it's not the 'Pudding of Cheerful Mornings' or something like that.** Shuddering slightly at the thought, she set to making her tea and drank it whilst leaning against the counter, watching everyone._

                           *~*~*~*~*~*

               Beast Boy and Cyborg sat at their places at the table, looking vaguely sick, and **very scared. Starfire was at the stove, humming happily and stirring something that appeared to have the consistency of tar, and by the smell of it, and gym socks. That explained Beast Boy and Cyborg, at least. Not to mention the horrid smell that was all ****over the house… Raven leaned against the counter, sipping something from her usual mug.**

               I wonder if it's blood… The thought was sudden, and he froze for a few seconds, before dispelling it from mind. No, she wouldn't do it here, now. Besides, she always made tea. Just because he knew about '**It' does not mean that whatever she drank was automatically blood.**

               All of a sudden, she seemed to realize someone was watching her, for she lowered the mug, and looked up, straight at him. His eyes widened minutely, but he held her gaze, and nodded to her in greeting.

               At that moment, the others noticed him, and he was swept away by the busyness of the morning. Everything rushed around him, and he vaguely heard Starfire mentioning something about a picnic sometime soon, and he gave the affirmative. In the hustle and bustle, he vaguely noticed Raven making an exit, but had no time to comment on it when something horrible was shoved into his mouth. All thoughts of the gothic girl were forgotten in favor of getting that **awful taste out of his mouth.**

                           *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Um, sorry about how short it is…I had no idea what to do at the end, so a picnic seemed like the best thing to do. Yeah. Whatever. Please give me some ideas if you'd like to, because I really didn't plan this. I'll work it out, though. Oh, and for any of you who don't like a Robin/Raven fanifc – **tough **because I am the one writing this, and no matter how much you beg or flame, I will **not change it. Thanks for the reviews, guys!!! I think I've got something like 32 reviews! I feel proud and happy!!! All you guys are great!!!**

Oh, one more thing; everybody who reviews, give a thanks and a cookie to H.M. Slayne, because she helps a **lot people, and I'm thankful so –COOKIE TO YOU, H.M. SLAYNE!!!!! Cookie to all my wonderful reviewers too! And a cuddly cactus, too! I lurv my cacti friends…**


End file.
